The Rather Strange Adventures of Axl Low
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: Our time traveling hero, Axl gets stuck in the past with a rather colorful crowd. Insanity ensues! STORY IS DEAD


The Bloody Roar series is the property of Hudson and Activison, who with their combined efforts, and turned a chance for a successful game series into a piece of third rate crap with a good idea turned stagnant from over exposure.

The Guilty Gear series is the property of Arc System works and Sammy Corporation, who is on the verge of turning this game series into an over-glorified cash cow like the Pokemon Craze. Saddening, really.

Jeremy Colt, of course is mine, forever mine, and any attempt for you to try and steal him will result in many horrible things. Like me suing you. I'm that possessive.

If you want to get an idea of how my character fits into all of this, read "The Hunter" and "The Oldest Child of Sin", both of which I have completed in writing. It should give you a basic idea of what's he doing around here, but don't add in the details from both stories, it clashes with each other. If you're too lazy to do that, I won't hold against you, as I will recap soon enough. 

*********************************

**The Strange Adventures of Axl Low, and the Weird Things like it.**

**By 'Person with Many Aliases'**

**1: "Crash Landing."**

Japan always seemed to be the cradle of strange temporal disturbances and the like things.****

It was a quiet autumn dusk in Tokyo, the year being…sometime before 2010, that's for sure. The air was crisp, the leaves were beginning to brown, the sweaters were being worn already, only to be taken five seconds later when it got too hot. Yes, life was looking pretty up.

That being, before 'it' happened.

In some god-forsaken alleyway in the city, came the first few sparks of electricity, then a few more of those hideous dancing blue snakes appearing out of nowhere and jumping to and fro between metal objects and generally frying everything conductive. Then came the final rip in the time-space continuum as a swirling blue portal opened itself up a few feet up in the air. Coming from said blue-swirling-rip-in-time-space-continuum, came the two screams of terror, one of them was actually screaming, the other stretching out the phrase 'holy shit' during his fall.

One man fell out of the hole in time, then the other, both with resounding 'thumps' and 'oofs'.

"Owww…I don't think my hips supposed to feel like this." Whined one of the men while he was still lying on the ground, trying to shake the images of blue floating swirly things floating around his head. His accent was unmistakably British.

"Shut the fuck up Axl." Came the retort of the other man in such a venomous tone that only the Americans could say it in.

"Jeez, you didn't have to say that you know." The Englishman known as Axl made a face and got off the ground, stretching his sore back and screwing his face at the tense muscles. He then dusted off his jeans as best he could in the weak lighting.

"Just shut up. And tell me what the hell just happened." The other man asked as he got up off the ground behind Axl. That question reasonably froze the Englishman's veins.

It was not that Axl Low didn't know what happened; on the contrary, he had spent more than three years dealing with the phenomenon. The problem was what was going to happen if he told Jeremy Colt behind him that they both had traveled through time with no clear idea to when exactly, and when they'd return again.

Odds most likely Colt would beat up Axl to a fair amount. Well, it wasn't that he wasn't completely helpless either…

"Oi! Mister Sunshine, I asked you a question. What's with the blue swirly thing?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes threateningly. His fingers flexing for attack…

Axl grinned rather pathetically and felt the sweat gather on one side of his head and begin to fall. "Well…um…we…um…"

"SPILL IT!"

"We traveled through time!"

Jeremy had obviously absorbed the words, but he hadn't reacted yet. Instead he spun his palm about, urging him to continue, "And the worst news is?"

"…I have no idea when we can go back…because… I can't… really control those… time slips…" Axl slowly said while wondering when the psychic would beat the crap out of him. Instead the said psychic threw grabbed the wide brim hat on his head and threw it to the ground, revealing short brown hair encircled by rolled up blue and white stripped handkerchief, tied together on one side.

"For sweet mother fucker's ass shit! Why the hell of all times did you have to pop up!?" Jeremy stomped heavily on the brown item he had thrown.

"Well I had to do something you know. I was pretty mean of you to pick on her like that. Kind of reminds me of those days when I was in gramma school."

Jeremy bit into his hat as hard as he could, venting out his anger. "Shut up! Do you realize that you have completely set back entire months of hunting, just because you had to throw that damn weapon of yours so slow that I caught it?"

Axl made a face, "Well **you're **the one who caught it."

Jeremy shoved the hat back onto his head, adjusted the green woolen scarf around his neck and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, rigid from anger. "Shut uuup."

"Suit yourself. I'm off to find what year it is and find a place to crash for the night. You coming?" Axl picked up his weapon off the ground, a metal bar with the ends painted black and the middle section of red hue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything to get me back to getting Dizzy's head on my wall…" Jeremy muttered, trying to pull whatever image he could back on track.

"You only say that."

"Shut up!" 

As the two stepped out into the graying sunlight, Axl Low took a look around. In the better lighting, Axl's long sleeve shirt was revealed to be red with blue and white patterns being strangely reminiscent of the national flag of his country. A jean jacket was worn over top, but the sleeves were ripped off, making it a jean vest, with metal tabs attached to both front breast sections. 

Jeremy Colt was wearing a white polo under a black trench coat, the bottom half cut so that the material stretched only to cover the back of his legs. The back of the jacket was the phrase in red 'R!OT'. Jeremy also wore jeans, but one end had been previously torn off in the past, and been repaired with another pant leg of red hue, not even of the same material. Dangling around his waist was loosened pair of belts joined with one oversized metal belt buckle. The surface was scratched in such a way that it formed another word 'Dream'.

The two watched the high tech city around them bustle with life.

"This is Japan ain't it?" Axl asked his unwilling companion beside him.

"Yeah. Meaning this is before Magic is found." Jeremy replied while pulling out a cigarette to chew on. "Probably the first time in years I saw more than two Japanese in the same place. Strange memories."

"So World Dollars ain't going to work in this time right?"

"Yeah."

"So how we going to find a place to crash for the night? Or eat? Or anything really…" Axl let his thoughts wander off.

"I don't know… mug somebody?" Colt blurted. Axl looked at the psychic weirdly.

"Is that all you yanks can think of? I'm sure there are other solutions other then beating somebody up, you know."

Jeremy frowned "And what you going to do? Throw a show on how brits have tea and crumpets and expect yen to fly through the air in applause?"

"Sheez, well you don't have to be so rude about it! And I like scotch more!" Axl complained.

"Look, shut up. I survived two hundred plus years doing these sorts of things, all right? Just bean someone over the head with that mighty flaming stick of yours and I'll handle the rest. 'kay?" Jeremy asked, annoyed.

"Hey! I ain't dirtying my hands on things like this! I spent months trying to clean up my neighbor hood from people like you!" Axl returned with equal vehemence.

"Just give me the stick!" Jeremy grabbed at the metal rod in the Englishman's hand. Axl, seeing what was going to happen tried to pull back, but in failure as now the both hands from both parties held onto the weapon and pulled for control.

"Give me it!" Jeremy shouted in absolute frustration at Axl's 'tight ass-ness' as he would say it.

"It's mine! It ain't doing any muggin'!" Axl yelled back as the tug of war ensued. Some people walking by began to stare weirdly at the scene. The battle came to be in favor of the mugging party, as Axl lost grip on the weapon. Colt, unfortunately was un prepared for the sudden shift in weight which lead to him falling backwards with a surprised yelp, and the red and black rod flying out of his grasp.

"Ah, bastard. Look what you did now!" Jeremy growled at Axl.

"Your fault!"

"Yeah! Well-" Jeremy noticed something not tuned to his usual expectation. "Isn't the stick supposed to fall now?"

Axl raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't it fallen already?"

Jeremy snorted at the idea. "If it did, I'd hear it hit the ground. It hasn't yet." Another chilling thought idea hit him though. "Unless…"

The Brit's eyes widened with the shared idea. "It hit somebody on the head on the way down."

"Oh my god! Somebody's hurt!" Came a yell in the distance. Jeremy groaned at the compacting troubles.

*******************

"Hey! Who's hurt around here?" Axl squeezed through the crowds as best as possible. Jeremy simply deciding to use his arms to shove people out of the way, unlike the one he was following. As the two reached the center they saw the unconscious victim of the their colorful argument. A young woman with a few bags of groceries scattered around her, she had obviously been planning the dinner when the mighty stick' o' doom landed on her head, which was quickly picked up by Axl while everyone was staring at the girl. She had purple hair divided into two cute pigtails, and wore a pink miniskirt that went along with those stocking thingies. Then there was that cute pink mini jacket. But that face…

"You know what I think I used to know that girl." Jeremy said while removing one hand from his temple in thought to point at the unconscious woman.

"Oh really?" Axl said with surprise, "So what's her name?"

"I don't recall correctly. It started with 'A'. Annie, Amanda…" Jeremy counted off, "You know I think I knew her sister more, now her name was-"

"Alice!" A higher-pitched voice shriek in horror at the scene. Another girl exited from the crowd, then suddenly saw Jeremy.

"YOU?!" The girl shouted in surprise.

To Axl's surprise again, Jeremy widened his eyes and gave a yelp of minor fear as well, "YOU!?" Jeremy was already backing out of the crowds as fast as possible. Axl, never seeing this side of his companion before scratched his head.

"What's going on?"

"Run!"

"Run? Where?"

"Anywhere and away from her!"

"Her? What's so scary about her?" Asked the time-traveling Brit, dumbfounded at the entire scenario.

"Just trust me on this! She got the determination of the devil!" Jeremy looked back in horror.

That adorable face, curvy figure, brown hair, and pissed off look! The true face of terror! 

Jeremy Colt was being chased by Uriko Nonomura again after all those years! The horror!


End file.
